


Cattitude（翻译）

by AMithen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cat Boys, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Reaper76 Week, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 性感小刀战, 野战
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMithen/pseuds/AMithen
Summary: Gabriel Reyes的人生中只有两个弱点。一是他的姐妹们，她们想要玩弄他就像翻手一样简单；二是，Cat Boy。





	1. In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cattitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402083) by [W4nderingStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar). 



> 这篇文中的ABO和我们平时接触的有点不一样。  
> 简单的说，这个世界的社会由人、猫、狗三种类别组成。狗中有分成Alpha和Omega，猫是Tom和Molly，人则没有这些区分（只有男和女）。

 

Gabriel Reyes的人生中只有两个弱点。一是他的姐妹们，她们想要玩弄他就像翻手一样简单；二是，Cat Boy。

他完全想不通为什么会这样。这么多年来，他遇见过一大堆辣得不行的Alpha和Omega；在许多美人身旁，他也能轻松地保持头脑清醒。但如果在他面前的是一个可爱的Cat Boy？看见的那一刻他就会舌头打结、喉咙发干、语言能力直降为零，满脑子只有爱抚那对毛茸茸小三角的耳朵和长长的尾巴的想法。基础训练时，他的Alpha同伴们可没少在这事上捉弄他。每隔一段时间，他的床铺处就会离奇地铺满猫耳道具。该死的傢伙们总是那么擅长在你自大的时候给你泼一盘冷水。

但他的同伴们远没有命运那么残酷。他拼命完成任务，力争上游，赢得一个军官职位。上面对他的表现很满意，并邀请他参加神秘而众人垂涎的士兵强化计划（SEP）。一直以来都有传言说这个计划能将士兵变成超级英雄。如果他成功熬过了，便可立于世界之巅。但现在他所有艰苦的付出都面临着付之一炬的风险。

全是分配给他的室友的缘故。

Jack Morrison。有着蓝眼睛、浅得发白的金发的Cat Boy，Jack Morrison。

在Gabe踏进分配的宿舍，看到一个心形的屁股伏在其中一张床上，黑色的纤长的尾巴缓慢地左右摇晃时，他震惊得连手中的行李包都掉了。操。小Gabe在看到那个屁股的1.2秒里就起了兴趣。

那只猫站直了身并转了过来，他黑色的耳朵—— _老天啊！_ 那对完美的耳朵！——翻转向前。

“嘿！”他英俊的脸上绽放的笑容让Gabe的心脏直接罢工，“室友！”

“呃。”Gabe竭尽全力只憋出了一个音节。

那只猫走到他的面前，伸出了手，说：“Jack Morrison，来自印第安纳，很高兴见到你。”

Gabe正忙着压抑让视线黏在另一位士兵迷人的耳朵的欲望，完全没思考如何应答。他握了握对方的手，才反应过来他也应该自我介绍。“Gabriel。Reyes。洛杉矶。”

那对完美的——天啊那么完美，他想要抚摸它们——耳朵竖了起来。

“加州土著？真棒。从来没有去过那么远的地方，希望有一天能去。听说那里的天气很好。还有大海？你能相信我从来没见过大海吗？”

感天动地Jack在自说自话。Gabe的嘴里像塞了一个葡萄柚，喉管收缩得像根吸管，发不出一点声音。妈的。他从没见过颜色和Jack一样的猫。黑色的耳朵和尾巴，白金色的头发，颜色搭配的对比如此鲜明而奇特。

那对耳朵折了起来。“你是对猫有什么意见吗？”Jack问，随意的语调下藏着一丝冰冷。

“不。”Gabe说。完全没有。除非你是指对疯狂迷恋上总共只认识了两分钟的室友有意见。

“如果你有我也能理解，”Jack继续说，他的耳朵仍然收在Gabe看不见的地方，“大多数的猫都很厌恶社交，不像狗。我们不像他们那样容易结交朋友。在我家乡我是基地里唯一的猫。”

很好，Gabe要制止Jack继续这样想下去，否则他们没可能上床了。不！不好，室友，只是室友。身为上级不能用这个身份去占他便宜。“抱歉，我只是在倒时差。飞机上没睡好。”他微笑道，“并不想给你留下那种印象的。我对猫和狗都没意见。之前我所在的连队里猫狗都不少，你也不是我见过的第一只猫。但你是我见过的第一只双色猫。”

Jack捋了捋自己的头发：“是啊，警长猫挺少见的。”

“警长猫？”Gabe问。

“就是燕尾服猫。”Jack解释道，“同时有黑色和白色。单色猫就常见得多了。但卡里奥猫（Calio）倒是挺罕见的，而且都是Molly。”

“Molly？”

Jack笑了，露出粗短的小虎牙。Gabe喜欢他的笑声，那么明亮愉快。他揉成一团的鼻子和闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛看起来十分可爱。

“还以为你说你认识猫。”

“我是认识。”Gabe辩解道，“但我不会窥探他们的私事。他们不愿意告诉我的事，我不会去问。”

Jack又笑了。很好，Gabe新的人生目标就是要让Jack尽可能多地笑。“你知道狗有分为Alpha和Omega吧？”

“知道。”

“对猫而言就是Tom和Molly。”

“噢，男孩和女孩。”

Jack轻笑：“对以及错，这有点难解释。”

“你可以告诉我。”

“身为一个人类你真是思想开明得可怕。”

Gabe挑了挑眉。“你怎么知道我是人类？”

Jack为此大笑了整整三十秒。当他好不容易控制住自己的情绪，擦掉了眼角的眼泪后才说：“你真是太好笑了，我很高兴我的室友是这么有意思的人。”

Gabe挑了挑眉，他是认真地问。

Jack轻快地笑着说：“你没有耳朵和尾巴。就算那样还没暴露你，我也能闻出来。”

很好，是时候用枕头来闷死他自己了。靠，他看起来就像个他妈的智障。

“嘿，没事。所有人都知道狗的嗅觉很灵敏，但不一定知道猫的嗅觉也很灵敏。那么，我想要右边的床铺，希望你不介意。”

“没问题。”对转变话题松了一口气，Gabe说。他弯下腰，捡起他的行李，扔到左边床的床脚，然后瘫在了床上。

靠，和他所见过的最火辣的猫咪共居一室还要保持行为得体完全就是一种折磨。

“我准备洗澡了。”Jack说，“希望你等下不需要上厕所，我要花很长时间将自己洗干净。”

“没事。”Gabe嘟囔道。

Jack的身影消失在共用浴室的门后。他打开了花洒。Gabe翻身面向墙壁。操。Jack，全裸着，在洗澡，颀长的身体上打满泡泡和水珠……Gabe瞬间解开裤子，将性器握在手中。艹，操。他闭着眼抚摸着自己，想象着那两片漂亮的嘴唇含着他的阴茎，那对小巧的虎牙轻轻擦过他的硬挺，力度刚好足以使快感充盈他全身。Gabe猛地将下体送进虚握的拳头里，脑海中浮现的是他的阴茎塞满了Jack的喉咙，可爱的小鼻子埋在他的毛发中，那双布满了愉悦的蓝眼睛抬起来看他，渴求更多。

“哼嗯， _gatito bonito_ 。”Gabe闷哼一声，腰一挺，射在自己手中。

操。他他妈的完蛋了。Gabe从行李袋里掏出一件衬衫，擦干净手上的精液。命运真是个欠操的婊子，偏偏在他不能碰的时候将这只世界上最火辣的猫咪安排到他宿舍。他在SEP中的位置还不稳固，不能冒着被刷掉的风险。不管怎样，他要让自己与Jack的关系保持专业。

这他妈要怎么做？

 

在训练的前三个月里，SEP把他搞得死去活来，保持关系专业并不难。你很难在你想将自己所有器官都吐到厕所里的时候和你性感的室友调情，也很难在你室友被体温过低和高热来回折磨几个小时后晕倒在浴缸里的时候和他调情。

而即使他们从数不清的化学药物注射中幸存下来，训练员们让他们进行的战争演习也要将他们折磨致死。

在三个月的训练后，成果终于在他们身上展现。

狗们的身高激增到二米一，甚至更多；体重也同样增加，嗅觉更加灵敏。而本来就敏捷的猫们变得像忍者一样，灵活而快速，他们不费吹灰之力就霸占了翻越障碍物项目的榜首。就Gabe而言，狗和猫的提升在他身上都有所体现。他的身高迅速增长到一米九五，身上增加了大量的肌肉，与此同时奔跑的速度也比以往更快。他的五感似乎也都得到了加强。不久，他和其他参与计划的人类获得了能与狗匹敌的力量以及与猫媲美的灵敏度。

除了Jack。没有哪个人类或猫能与他相比。他在这个计划中如鹰击长空般自得，在别人掉队的地方也能迅速成长，不管他们往Jack的身体里注射了什么鬼东西带来的都是一个个惊喜。他变得更高，更笔挺，身体结实，线条优美，头发和皮毛比以往更柔软光洁。

他们俩经常被安排到同一队，他们是在猫、狗、人中最优秀的，他们是常胜的队伍。在训练结束后，Jack会和Gabe一起离开，一路上愉快地讲个不停。Jack的手偶尔会擦过Gabe的，有时候，那条黑色的尾巴还会稍微甩过一点碰到Gabe的屁股。这让事情有点难以控制。

突然之间，Gabe发现他的专业再次陷入了困境。

在第四个月，注射到Gabe体内的药物没那么难熬了。当然那些药物还是让他很难受，但在可承受范围内。这让Gabe有了更多的时间去深思Jack看起来究竟有多诱人，他趴在床上、认真看书的时候，耳朵诱惑地前后摆动。

靠。Gabe希望那些药物现在还能将他折磨得死去活来，因为他的阴茎——那根也获得了某些增强的东西——现在在制造问题。那根东西用十分明确的行为告诉Gabe，它想要那只漂亮的猫咪，现在就要。他快要控制不住自己的性欲了。如果他再不做点什么，他就要爆炸了。

 

在SEP第四个月训练刚开始不久的一晚，奇怪的事情发生了。

像往常一样，Gabe在黄昏时分慢跑到战争演习场准备晚间训练，但发现只有三分之一的成员在那里。他环顾四周。这是一次测试吗？还是某种玩笑？

“有人见到Murphy吗？”有人问道，“一整天都没看见她。”

“没有。”一个女人回答道，“你看见Zhang了吗？上一次我见到他的时候，他状态很差。”

Gabe清点了一下在场的同僚们，没有任何狗或猫的身影。“Morrison是藏在了哪吗？”他问其他人。

每个人都在相互查看，询问着自己搭档的下落。Gabe有些生气。是某种训练吗？人类对战猫和狗？全员无差别对战？人类要在没有搭档的强化感官帮助下自生自灭？

在Gabe脑内模拟了十分钟他该如何对付Jack如果他们被安排在敌对阵营后，其中一名参与计划的科学家开着那种讨人厌的小高尔夫球车停在了人群前。

“所有人，请到实验室报告。”那个女人向上推了推眼镜，说。

“其他猫和狗出了什么事吗？”一个成员问，“他们还好吗？”

“你们的同伴们都很好。只是有点不舒服。”

“所以要放假吗？”Gabe问。

“放假三天。”女人道。

人群中传来了欢呼声。

“但要在实验室中度过！”她说，“你们所有人都必须直接跟我到实验室去。”

“衣服怎么办？”有人问。

“会给你们供应的。请所有人跟我走！”她开着她的小车在前面带路。

有什么不对劲。Gabe随意地走，放慢脚步，让大多数同僚们走到他的前面，自己排在队伍的最后。当那辆高尔夫球车经过一个拐角的时候，他悄悄地离开队列进入主宿舍区。Gabe确保了自己不会被察觉掉队，便大步走向自己的房间去确认Jack是否还在那里。

宿舍区安静得诡异，只能听到一些模糊的声音。没有一扇门敞开，没有猫或狗在过道上走动。这太奇怪了。一定发生了什么。Gabe停在自己宿舍门口，趴在门上倾听。绝对有什么人在里面粗重地喘息。Gabe打开门锁进到房间。

如果他当时手中拿着什么，一定会被他震惊到摔在地上。

Jack躺在左边的床上。全裸着。他把脸埋在Gabe最喜欢的一件套头衫里，心形的屁股猛地向上挺动，一只手抚摸着发硬的阴茎，另一只手的三根手指深深地插入小穴中。门在Gabe身后合上了，Jack一下子精神起来，阳光的笑容在他通红的脸上绽放。

“嘿呀，Gabe，”他说，耳朵翘起来，尾巴上的毛舒展，蓬松得像把洗瓶刷，“你能过来看一下我真好。”

Gabe整个身体都僵直了，脑袋像陷进泥潭里，无法思考。Jack在Gabe的床上……自慰，还在他的套头衫上翻滚摩擦。

“我本来想在你去训练前留下你，”Jack讲得仿佛他们只是在进行一般的日常对话，“可惜我没来得及。但看，你现在就来了。”

“你在做什么？”Gabe结结巴巴地问。

Jack将手指插得更深然后慢慢地拔出来，大笑道：“还是那么好笑，Gabe。我看起像在做什么？”

Gabe喉咙干渴得甚至憋不出一个字。Jack慵懒地移开了他的手指，慢吞吞地直起身跪在床上。Gabe从没见过Jack的裸体，当然也没见过其他猫的。他们不喜欢裸露，希望保持干净。他的视线饥渴地逡巡着Jack完美健硕的身体。在他的腹肌和肚子上面，覆盖着一层厚厚的白金色毛发；而在他的尾巴根部，则是一小簇黑色的毛发。噢操。Gabe想要爱抚那团毛，想到全身发痛。

“我想你帮帮我，Gabriel。”Jack说，轻笑声像是在调戏，“你愿意帮我吗？”

Gabe还沉浸在“全裸的Jack在我床上自慰”的震惊中，大脑迷迷糊糊地试图摸清事情的发展。而他抽痛的阴茎顶着紧绷的制服裤，不停地帮倒忙。“帮你什么？”哦很棒，这回复真是自然透了。

Jack微微一笑，露出了他的小虎牙：“我就爱你这么有趣。”

Gabe哽住，喉结失去了上下滑动的能力。

“有一个Alpha蠢货没有知会任何人他的发情期，现在我们所有猫狗都受到了他的影响。”他边说边将一只手滑到胸膛，揉捏着淡粉色的乳头，“我希望你能帮我度过。”

“我不……”Gabe将身体重心从一只脚换到另一只脚，耗尽所有自制力不让自己目光停驻在那只跪在他床上的完美的大猫身上。

“噢。”Jack玫瑰色的嘴唇弯起一个完美的弧度，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，“你需要我明说。”

他再次将他的脸埋在那件套头衫的前襟上摩擦，长长的尾巴向上弯曲，跨过了Jack的脊背和头部停靠在枕头上。他把膝盖分得更开，有些晶莹的液体沿着他大腿内部流下，金银花的香甜潜入了Gabe的嗅觉。

“这够明白了吗？”Jack露齿笑道。

Gabe又发觉吞咽困难了。别想让他说什么，他十分肯定自己现在已经丧失了语言能力。

Jack撅了噘嘴，下唇微露。“Gabe，”他发出呜呜的哀叫，尾巴左右摇晃，耳朵向后翻折，“请你？”

“请我什么？”Gabe的嘴不由自主地问出不经大脑的愚蠢问题。Jack想要什么是那么操蛋的明显。

Jack用四肢的力量将自己撑起来，从床上滑到地面。Gabe的呼吸更急促了。从没见过什么能将一个那么简单的日常动作做得那么轻柔丝滑的，就好像他是从床上飘过来，足不沾地。

他用力将Gabe扑到门上，撞得门锁哐当作响。Jack柔软的身躯压在他身上，他的手指紧抓着Gabe身上SEP派发的灰色薄衬衫，硬直的阴茎插进了Gabe的大腿间。他抬头看着Gabe，粉红色的舌头缓缓舔弄润湿着下唇。震惊和欲望使Gabe除了干看着之外无法动作。从来没有一只猫和他这么亲近过。

“没想到你 _这么_ 死脑筋。”Jack说。他眼睛半阖，脑袋依偎在Gabe胸前，深深吸入一口气后才抬头看他。“我是个Molly，大傻瓜。而且我正在发情热。”他一手抓住Gabe的后脑勺，将Gabe按下来亲吻。

Gabe的嘴巴自动张开，Jack马上把舌头伸了进去。他们的嘴唇一相碰，Jack就如饥似渴般地吮吸它们。Gabe的手——再次自动地，因为他的脑子已经下线了——急切地抓住Jack的屁股。伴随着一声无比兴奋的呻吟，Jack弯进他的怀里，尾巴猛烈摇摆，耳朵向前跃动，全身不住颤抖。

“想要你。”Jack在疯狂的亲吻间喘息道，“太想要你了。”他的指甲陷进了Gabe胸肌。“你那么英俊，强壮，英俊。”他在Gabe唇边喘着气，在他身上摩擦，尾巴不安分地跳动。“你是SEP里面最优秀的。没有谁，像你一样，聪明，强壮。”

很好，那些话绝对加强了他的自负，还有性欲。他把Jack拉得更近，爱死了Jack抑制不住的渴望的哀求。

“上我。”Jack呻吟着，“Gabe，请你，上我。我想你把我操进那张床垫里和我交配。”

Gabe突然停下。交配。他听过这个表述。在基础训练的时候，一群混账Alpha们总是津津乐道他们与Omega们交配的放浪形骸的周末。他的同伴们告诉他，Omega为了能在发情热里被操，什么都会做，什么都会说。如果Molly是类似于Omega的话，他不想参与这样的性爱。他别开了脸。

Jack手紧抓着他的衬衫，呜咽着：“Gabe！请你！我想要做！”

做。不是他。他怎么会想象像Jack一样性感完美的猫会想要他呢？这只是他发情热的胡言乱语，只是他想交配。Gabe抓住Jack的上臂，把他扯开。

“停下。”

“为什么？”Jack有点委屈，耳朵垂了下去。“你想要我，那动手啊。”

“你怎么——”

Jack又露出了那种耀眼炫目的笑容。“第一次见面的时候告诉过你了呀，猫的嗅觉很灵敏。你以为我不知道你手淫是什么味道？得了吧。”他的尾巴弹了起来，耳朵调情般前后摆动。“从我们见面开始你就想要我了。”

Gabe的大脑突然恢复了正常运转。Jack闻到他手淫多少次了却从不提起？大概是不想应付人类的追求，但却依然让他留在身边来应付像这样需要性爱的时候。只是性爱。

“现在你能动手了。”Jack发出咕噜咕噜的声音，“来嘛，做我的Tom上我。”

Gabe急促地离开房门，用力把Jack拉到浴室去。

“你想做什么？”Jack疑问道。

Gabe扯开了浴帘。

“噢，在浴室做。我喜欢——”

Gabe将Jack一把推进浴室然后打开了冷水开关。花洒头开始泼洒冰水，Jack被冷得止不住哀嚎。他试图从里面冲出来，但Gabe又把他推回去，让冷水不停冲刷他的身体。Jack大声嚎叫，胡乱拍打，在Gabe的手臂上抓下了几道血痕。

“别闹了！”Gabe吼道。

Jack立马闭上了嘴也停下了挣扎。

“你他妈让自己冷静一点。”Gabe低吼着，身体被弄湿了。

“Gabe……我——”Jack想说点什么，蓝眼睛睁得大大的。

“你现在不太清醒。”Gabe替他把话说完，“都是发情热的胡言乱语。在你恢复理智之前给我坐在里面，听懂了吗？”

Jack点了点头。Gabe松开了手。Jack的身体滑落到浴缸底部，湿透了的耳朵软趴趴地搭在头上，腿竖起来，膝盖抵在胸口，尾巴环绕在身侧。

“别做傻事。”Gabe拉上了浴帘而后离开。

他将湿衬衫脱下，换上一件干的。不会有人发现他没直接随队前往实验室。他离开房间，锁上房门，不再回望。

 

在实验室里的三天无聊透顶，这让Gabe有了过于充足的时间去思考。他懒洋洋地瘫在椅子上，心不在焉地看着一场书桌当球桌、纱布做球网的乒乓拉锯战。其他人似乎都不太好奇为什么他们的搭档不在这儿，只是尽情地享受自由——尽管被困了在实验室——时光。

Gabe百无聊赖地弯曲折叠着一张纸，脑中重复回放了三天与Jack的那次会面。

他做了正确的事吗？好吧，明眼人都知道那是正确的。在Jack不太清醒的时候睡他和强奸没有区别。那要是他说了他想要做呢？那只是他的生理战胜了他的理智。他们已经做了好几个月室友了，而且，他明显知道自己是Gabe的幻想对象还能闻到他自慰的味道，如果他真的想要，他有字面意义上数不清的机会采取行动。但他没有。

这理由足够充分了。Jack的请求只是他本能欲望的产物，在有人能满足他时就会提出。生理真是个能整垮人的东西。

实验室的门打开了。一位军队指导员和一名身着实验服的科学家走了进来。

“士兵们，玩耍时间结束。”

“所有问题都处理好了，你们可以随意回到宿舍去。常规训练和注射从明天起恢复正常。”

Gabe看了一眼刚刚折好的罂粟花，将它放进口袋里。他始终是要面对Jack的。马上解决这件事然后跨过它比较好。

站在房门前，他犹豫了。知道Jack对他不感兴趣真的很伤人。但这样也好，现在他能全心全意投入到SEP中不再分心Jack的事。他打开房门。

Jack的耳朵向他这边歪过来，他停下了收拾行李的动作，腼腆地向Gabe歪了歪头。“呵-嘿，Gabe。”他说着，快速地转向近乎塞满的行李袋。

Gabe扫视整个房间。他的床单洗干净了；床铺摆放完美，符合军队要求；他的黑色套头衫也洗干净了，整齐地叠放在他的枕头上。所有Jack的东西都不见了，他的床上空空如也。

“怎么回事？”Gabe问。

“我呃……”Jack的尾巴蜷在他双腿间，“我想我应该收拾行李重新开始。”

“为什么？”

那双黑色的耳朵平趴在Jack的头上，被白金色的头发淹没。“我让你让你难堪了，自己也是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”他拉上行李包的拉链，“不想在你让我换宿舍的时候把事情搞得更尴尬了，现在走至少让我好受一点。抱歉，本来想在你回到前就离开的。”

“你没必要搬走。”Gabe说。他无法想象除Jack以外的其他人做他的室友，做他的搭档。就算他不能拥有他，他们还是一个好队伍。

红晕布满了Jack的脸颊。“Gabe，你是个好人。你不需要这样说。我知道自己在你对我不感兴趣的时候勾搭你是多么蠢。”

Gabe几乎要大笑出声。不感兴趣？如果他真的知道的话。“不是你想的那样的。”

一只耳朵微微地翘了起来。“你没必要顾虑我的感受，我知道自己做了什么。那场冷水澡把你想说的都说了。”他单肩背起了行李包。

Gabe绝不允许Jack抱着这样的想法走出这个房间。“Jack，看着我。”

Jack紧张地抬起视线。Gabe走过去，停在了他们呼吸交汇处。

“那几天里你不太清醒。”Gabe轻柔地说道，“我不想趁着你发情热占你便宜。”

Jack的尾巴从腿间跳了出来。

Gabe微笑道：“我不想做你的一个错误决定，因为你对我而言是整个世界。”他的手伸进口袋里，拇指轻柔地拨弄着那朵小纸花。“请不要离开。不要在你不想离开的时候离开。如果我们能按正常情况来我很乐意。”

“所以之前你不愿意和我上床……是因为你想和我约会？”Jack问，耳朵向前竖起。

Gabe点了点头。“我不想做一夜情对象。”

“噢，那可是比一夜多得多得多。”Jack咯咯地笑着，“七十二小时的无休止马拉松性爱。所有、任何你想要对我做的事我都会愉悦地接受还会乞求更多。”

Gabe摇了摇头。“不是我想要的。”

Jack歪了歪脑袋，一只耳朵向前，另一只向后。“不是？”

“我想要一个朋友，一个我能信任的人。我真正想要的是你因为我是我而想要我，不是因为我能满足你的某些生理需求。”

Jack的表情宛如一个真正的天使。“你和我遇到过的所有的Tom都不一样。”

Gabe止不住微笑。“我不是一个Tom。”他把口袋里的花取出来给Jack，“Jack Morrison，你愿意考虑和一个人类约会吗？”

Jack接过那朵精致小巧的纸花，托举在掌心上。他开怀地笑道：“考虑？Gabriel，从我们第一次见面开始我就一直想让你约我出去！”

“你是吗？”Gabe问。

Jack大笑道：“老天啊！你真的对猫一无所知，是不是？我一直在努力引起你的注意。”

“很好，现在你成功了。”Gabe向他靠去。

Jack将一根手指竖在Gabe的双唇上制止了他。“在第三次约会前不能接吻。”他带着一个狡黠的笑容说道。

“在你差点吞掉我的舌头之后再说有点迟了哦。”

“那是发情热的Jack，现在是高标准的Jack。在你达到我的要求前别想要一点甜头。”

Gabe笑了。“听起来像个有趣的挑战。”

 


	2. It's a Cat Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：我屈服了。我要写更多的猫猫杰克。太好玩了。

坠入一段新关系就像翻开一本新书：会发生什么？剧情怎么走？会有happy ending吗？目前为止，Gabe所有的情侣关系都没有过好结局。他经历过很多“在大学里超开心”，或是“开始得很顺利结束得很难看”的关系，偶尔还有一两次“作为一夜情对象给满分如果喝醉了可以再来一发”的插曲。这些经历让发展关系显得非常吓人。结局永远充满不确定因素。万一这个新对象只是“想玩点新鲜的，没有好结果”呢？Gabe希望他能翻到故事书的最后一页看到他们的结局。

“地球呼叫Gabriel。请回复，Gabriel。”

Gabe回过神来。

“你准备吃午饭还是整天干瞪着它？”Jack的模样映入眼帘。他的头歪向一侧，三角形的耳朵向前竖起，英俊的脸上满是笑容。

靠。他的新男友太可爱了。他希望自己已经找到了幸福归宿。Gabe微笑着道歉：“对不起，就想想。”

“对你来说足够新奇了吧。”

“很好笑。”Gabe终于咬了一口肉卷，“以后我每天给你上报一次我在想什么。”

Jack把手背按在额头上，整个人朝后倒去，佯装惊恐地说道：“我正要说那句话！你什么时候学会这么厉害的读心术？”

“要看我具体在想什么。”他塞了一块土豆泥进嘴里。

Jack的靴尖抵着Gabe的小腿肚，并缓慢地上下摩擦。

“那你在想什么呢？”Jack问道，他的脚还按揉着Gabe的小腿，脸上却是一副清纯无辜的表情。

Gabe挑挑眉。他们真的在食堂里调情吗？“你知道的，一些东西。”

靴子移到了Gabe的大腿内侧。“什么东西？”Jack追问道。

Gabe笑着轻踢了一下Jack的脚。“毛绒绒的东西，还有双可爱的耳朵。”

Jack把双肘支在桌上，捧着脸，耳朵前后摆动。“你觉得我的耳朵很可爱？”

“也许吧。”

Jack无比夸张地撅起嘴，似乎要让Gabe停下他的小把戏转而放声大笑。

“好吧好吧，你的耳朵很可爱。”

Jack咧着嘴，骄傲地挺起胸膛。这让Gabe忍不住笑出声。

“你就那么自信？”

“有人说我的耳朵可爱，这感觉很好。”此时那双耳朵回到原位，而他的脚也离开了Gabe的大腿。“Ashland，Rodriguez。怎么了？”

Gabe看向那两个朝他们走来的同期。

Rodriguez招招手说：“嘿，Morrison。Reyes，长官在找你。”

Gabe翻了个白眼。“为什么？”

Ashland耸了耸肩。“他说‘不关你们的事，告诉他快滚过来，不然就洗干净屁股等着洗盘子去吧。’所以你快滚过去吧。”她伸手提起了Gabe的衣领。

Jack发出了一声扼在喉咙中的冷笑。三个人同时看向他时Jack却只是保持着微笑，耳朵贴在脑袋上，尾巴懒散地前后摆动。

“我们快吃完午餐了。”Jack表现得好像他刚才没发出奇怪的声音一样说，“我保证他会过去的。”

Ashland橘色的耳朵向前耸起，而Jack的耳朵绷直了压在脑袋上。她加大了抓住Gabe衣领的力度而Jack的尾巴猛地甩到右边。

Gabe看向Rodriguez，只得到回看加上耸肩的回答。这两只猫究竟在搞什么？

Jack的尾巴又甩了一下，Ashland终于放开了Gabe的衣领。

“随便你吧。”她说，耳朵垂下去，尾巴甩得像把鸡毛掸子，“赶紧过去，Reyes。我可不想刷盘子。”话音未落，她便转身离开了。

Rodriguez先看了看Jack，再看了看他走远了的同伴，快步跟上了Ashland。“呃，那训练场见。”

“刚刚怎么了？”Gabe质问道。

“什么？”Jack问，耳朵又摆向前。

“别那么做了。你和Ashland搞毛？是想证明谁的火气比较大吗？”

Jack耸耸肩。“我只是让她知道她很没礼貌。”

她也没比“其他人”更不礼貌但Jack不会对其他人做出那样的行为。为什么他要避而不谈？

“好吧，随你。就……如果是我应该知道的重要的——”

“是猫的习性。”Jack耸了耸肩说，“信我，如果这真的重要我会跟你讲的。”他微笑着说，“当然了，我可能得全裸地躺在你床上才能说穿你那榆木脑袋，但我会试试的。”

Gabe脸红了。“那不一样，你知道的。”他站起身，不愿意在这么愉快的午餐时间离开Jack。

Jack也站了起来，还剩一半食物在桌上。“我和你一起去。”

“长官没说要见你，你知道他多看重这些。”

Jack哼了一声。“好吧。但你先把午饭吃完吧。”

“让他继续等？我可不想少掉哪块肉，谢了。”他说着离开了餐桌。

而Jack眨眼间就到了他身边。

“你怎么——”

“至少我可以陪你走过去。”

Gabe又挑了挑眉。规定没有禁止交往。靠，在这个狭小的SEP训练营里几乎所有人都会在晚上和别人交往，但没人会打破不能发展关系的不成文规矩。

Jack有些生气，尾巴甩来甩去。“只是陪你过去而已，Gabe。朋友间也会这么做。”

“这也是因为你是猫吗？”

Jack挽上Gabe的手臂，将他推往门口。“是友谊。老天，你是不想我这么做么？”

Gabe摇摇头。“不是。只是你——”

Jack又推了他一下。“那就快走。你不会想让他继续等你的。”

这很明显是猫的关系。Gabe屈服了，在认命地跟着他走向食堂门口。而Jack突然将双臂缠上Gabe的脖子。

“你干嘛——”

“结束之后，我们可以一起看些片子。超英电影马拉松怎样？”

“呃……好？”

“太棒了！”Jack的脑袋顶着Gabe的下巴，头发和耳朵蹭着他脖子一侧，脸埋在他喉咙的另一侧。“先看美队和钢铁侠，然后再看别的。”

“Jack！搞什么——”Jack蹭脸的行为让他被塞了一嘴的毛，他不得不把它们吐出来。

Jack松开缠着Gabe脖子的双臂，将他推走。“那今晚见。”

Gabe重心不稳地后退几步撞着他们吃饭的餐桌。食堂里所有的猫咪像是商量好了一样，目光全聚焦在他身上。十多双耳朵朝着他的方向竖了起来，尾巴缓慢地前后摇动。

不管刚刚发生了什么，那绝对是猫的习性。

 

\--

 

他们都将全身的重量交付给彼此。Gabe很确定正是这样的相互依靠才让他们保持住平衡的。

“还是我赢了。”Jack小声说道。

“你撞傻了吧。是我赢了。”Gabe嘟囔着。

“我的小队赢了。”Jack的声音听起来更像是睡前的喃喃自语而不是对话。

“我抢到了目标。理论上说，我们打平了。”

“理论上说，省省吧。”

Gabe握着他们宿舍的门锁，随后Jack推开了门。他们一同跌跌撞撞地进入房中。

Jack立刻扎进Gabe的床铺上，赖在上面纹丝不动。

“那是我的床。”那张床他一个人睡都嫌小，更别说再躺上另外一个和他一样的增强过的SEP成员了。“不是说要电影马拉松吗？”

但Jack一动不动，甚至连耳朵和尾巴都没任何反应，这让Gabe好奇他是否还有呼吸。Gabe用尽所剩的最后一丝力气拽下沾满泥土和血迹的衬衫，然后摔在了Jack身旁。

在Gabe半梦半醒时，Jack动了一下，把脸埋进了Gabe的胸口。Gabe嘟囔着看向这只不请自来的猫咪。Jack蜷缩在他身前，手臂交叠，脸靠着他的胸肌。Gabe知道他浑身臭味，他们经历了连续一周无间断的模拟战斗，根本没时间洗澡，汗水和其他乱七八糟的东西混杂在一起的味道连体味都称不上。尽管如此，Jack依然将他敏感的鼻子埋在这混乱的味道中。

而且Jack快把他挤下床了。但他身后还有至少半英尺（15厘米左右）的空间。只要Jack能翻个身，Gabe就可以挤过去，不必再担心摔下床。

“来，Jack。”他轻轻说着，推了推身旁的猫。“一点点就行，来，挪一下。”

睡梦中的Jack叹了口气，不但没有挪开反而更紧地黏到Gabe身上，这让他无法保持平衡。Gabe想叫醒这个蠢蛋，或者把他推开……但Jack发出了声音。

一开始只是很轻的声响，但很快就变得响亮。那是从喉咙深处传来的低沉的咕噜声，在胸腔中振动。Jack在打呼噜。这是Gabe第一次亲耳听见猫发出这样的声音。很悦耳，甚至可说是很宽心的声音。他很确定现在不能移动Jack。

 

\--

 

“嘿！Reyes！”

Gabe扭头看向朝他的小队走来的同期。“怎么了，Walker？”

“有点事想请教你。”那只年轻的猫竖直了灰色的耳朵。“你现在有空不？”

Gabe竖起大拇指，指了指实验室。“要去捅针了。”

“噢，是吗，那好吧，迟点再说？我想……嗯，我最近射击一直不太行，在想或者你能给我点建议？”

“那是指导员的工作，Walker。”

“我知道，但他们和我们不一样，你懂吗？”

Gabe挑了挑眉。“我们？”

“你知道的，我们被增强了。”

“那你还有一百多号人可以问。”

“但你是最好的。”

Gabe能用来礼貌拒绝他的方式可不多。“听着，孩子——”

“Dylan。”

“Dylan。在变成针垫之后我还有安排。”

“没关系。”他闯入了Gabe的安全距离。“我随时有空。”

“你该后退了。”Gabe说。他的好心库存以肉眼可见的速度下降，快要亏空了。

“噢。”身后传来一连串意味深长的声音。

Gabe转身看见小队内的一溜串猫咪们像看戏一样盯着他们。

“这是你自找的，Walker。”一只银色的斑猫说道。

“你的鼻子坏了吗，孩子？他被标记了。”

Walker瞪着看好戏的猫们。“管好你们自己的事。我们只是在交谈。”

Gabe将手搭上那个孩子的肩膀顺势推开他。“而现在交谈结束了。帮不了你。我很忙。找其他人吧。”

“拜托？”他低下头，用头发摩擦着Gabe的手腕。

“Walker！”斑猫再次喊道。

Gabe抽回自己的手。“你究竟想干什么？”

“噢靠！”不知道是谁喊了一句，“来了！”

靴子敲击地面的声音越来越近。Gabe刚转过头就看见Jack朝他们疾跑过来。他怎么做到的？什么时候来的？

Walker像被火撩焦了毛一般弹开。

Jack一把推开Gabe，挤进中间将两人隔开。“嘿，Dylan。”他和煦地说，“怎么了？”

Gabe先看了一眼Jack，再看向Walker。他发现他俩的耳朵都收了起来，尾巴像鞭子一般左右甩动。“究竟在搞什么？”

Jack的手按着Gabe的胸口，但视线完全没离开过另一只猫。“有什么需要我帮忙的吗，孩子？”

Walker挺直了腰杆。“我正在和Reyes交谈。”

“谈什么？”

“跟你有什么关系？”

猫群中又响起了一阵起哄的声音。

Gabe看向身后，狗们和他一样满脸疑惑。“Jack，究竟发生了什么？”

“他和你说了什么？”Jack头也不回地问道。

“这重要吗？”

“好奇而已。”

“他想我帮他练练准头。”

Jack的耳朵依然收得很紧，尾巴还甩得更快了。“如果真是这样，我很乐意帮你，Dylan。”

Walker皱起鼻子。“我想要最好的。”

“他没空。”Jack说，“我的枪法也很好。我不介意去外面为你表演一下。”

够了。就算Gabe不是猫他也懂什么是引战。他捏了一下Jack的肩膀。“够了。”

Jack的耳朵从白金色的头发中竖了起来，他很轻微地回头看向了Gabe。

“他只是个孩子。他想我帮他，而我拒绝了。这里有很大把指导员可以帮他。冷静点。”

Jack的姿势终于放松下来。他尾巴的摆动恢复了往常悠闲的频率。他看回另一只猫。“这个提议好。我会和长官说你想增加射击训练，这会让你忙上一阵的。”

Walker的尾巴炸成蓬松的棉花糖。Jack的耳朵像是作出回应一般收了回去，尾巴僵在原地不动。他们瞪着彼此，直到对方愿意屈服。

“快走。”Jack说，“马上。”

他们继续胶着地互瞪。

“孩子。”Gabe说，“听Morrison的。”

Walker尾巴上的毛收敛起来，耳朵立在头顶。“这么反应过度？”他说完就转身大步走开了。

“究竟是——”

他还没讲完这句话，Jack就转身抓住了他的衬衫前襟并将他按在墙上。Jack的力度不像是袭击，甚至不能完全禁锢他的动作，但这一连串举动让Gabe非常困惑。

“Jack——”他不得不再一次想办法吐出塞进嘴里的毛，因为Jack又开始用脸蹭遍了他的脖子和脸颊。“搞什么鬼！”

Jack一言不发。完成对脖子的袭击后他又突然抓起Gabe的双手，整个人用力地凑上去蹭。周围的狗们都在偷笑。Gabe能听到一声明显没有压低音量的“猫咪玩具”。Jack则在这之后放开Gabe的手，像是什么都没发生一样笑咪咪地看着他。

“好了。待会见。”他转身，朝来时的路离开。

“喂，喂，喂！”Gabe抓住Jack的手腕阻止他离开。“刚刚那算什么？”

“什么？你说Walker吗？没什么。”

“Jack。”

Jack露出了招牌的眩目笑容。“真的，没什么大不了。只是帮那孩子搞清些事。”

“这也是猫的习性，是不是？”

周围的猫们发出窃笑声。

Jack让猫们安静下来后说：“别担心。今晚见。”

 

\--

 

接受注射后的一天一向是自由时间。Gabe趴在床上，看着从基地的小图书馆中借来的书。到目前为止，他都没什么收获，不过他也不太确定自己究竟想知道什么。所以他从头读起，或许是他看漏了——

一个温暖的重物压到他的背上。Gabe发出一声毫无尊严的大叫。

Jack的轻笑声盈满耳廓。“你应该更注意点的。”

Gabe把书合上塞到枕头底。“这是我的房间，没人会想到能在自己房间里被袭击。”

“你在看什么？”

“没什么。”

Jack的鼻子凑到Gabe耳边。“是黄片吗？”

“不是。”Gabe嘲笑道。

Jack把手伸向枕头底。“那是什么？”

Gabe拍开他的爪子。“书。”

“黄书吗？”

“教科书。”

Jack再次把手伸向枕头底。“那让我看看。”

“不行。”Gabe拍开那只乱摸的手。“没什么好看的。”

“那给我看看有什么问题？”Jack一手环着Gabe的脖子，将他压住，另一只手伸进枕头底下摸索。

Gabe低吼一声，一个翻身推开Jack。

Jack大笑，扭动着从他背后爬到身上。Gabe抓住Jack的手腕，将两人拉到另一侧。Jack趴倒在Gabe的胸膛上，他们的鼻尖碰到一起，那双闪闪发光的蓝眼睛映入眼帘，玫红色的嘴唇提起一抹狡黠的笑容。

“好奇心会杀死猫。”Gabe说道，嘴唇一张一合摩擦着Jack的。

“但满足感会复活他。”Jack顺势回应道，并低头吻上他的唇。

Gabe软下来，Jack探出舌头舔弄Gabe的嘴唇。他顺从地张开嘴，让他俩的舌头交缠在一起。Jack的舌头探索般地舔过他的齿列，手同时插入发间，让他发出一声轻轻的呻吟。Gabe放开Jack的手腕，手沿着他的手臂往上探索，越过肩膀，顺着后背的曲线落到他完美的屁股。他用力一捏让Jack的呼吸一下子卡在了喉咙里。

Jack总能发出最悦耳的声音。Gabe不想错过任何一种。他在想……他将手探向那条黑色长尾巴的根部，小心翼翼地抚弄着那儿。Jack轻柔地“噢”了一声，本能地打起了呼噜。那本书还有点用。他边想着边抚弄着光滑的皮毛。

“嗯嗯。”Jack呻吟着，将尾巴甩到前面，这样Gabe就能不受任何阻碍地撸到尾巴尖。

这里的毛真软。Gabe玩弄着尾巴尖上的毛毛，亲吻里都带着笑的味道。天啊！在屁股和尾巴之间的——Jack往前一压，让他俩的腹股沟相互摩擦。Gabe呻吟着，Jack加深了这个吻并且——

Gabe感觉到枕头底下有什么在动。胸前的温暖突然消失，Jack跪着挺起了身，手中拿着枕头下的书。

“傻瓜需知的猫咪百科？”他大笑着翻开书。

“你不该看见的。”Gabe试图把书抢回来，但Jack瞬间就移开了手，飞快地翻着书页。

“看来打发时间？”Jack问道。他的嘴角仍然挂着顽皮的笑容，眼里闪耀着顽劣的光。

抵赖也没用了。“大概吧。”好吧，一点点抵赖。

Jack翻到有折角的那一页。“猫咪大都喜欢尾巴的抚摸。”他念到，“合适的触摸方式可归纳为：轻轻地——我的天啊——轻轻地触碰臀部上方，接着缓慢而有力地从根部开始抚摸尾巴直至末端。注意：有些猫不喜欢被抚摸尾巴尖，因为——卧槽——因为那个部位更为敏感，容易让猫们感到疼痛或性冲动。”他合上书。“所以这就是为什么你会突然摸我的尾巴。”

“我不懂，好吗？”Gabe说，“说真的，我还以为你会打我。第十章讲——”

“你看了十章？”

“十三。”

Jack大笑着将书放到两张床之间的柜子上。“你真走运，我是这方面的专家。有什么想知道的问我就可以了。”

“我不想当个什么都要问你的蠢蛋。”

Jack的双手架到Gabe的脑袋两侧，倾身于他之上。“但我很乐意你问我问题。”他吻了吻Gabe的唇，“我可能还会给你奖励。”

Gabe挑起眉。“真的？”

“真的。”

他们又交换了一个绵长的吻，Jack才移开。

“那有什么想问的吗？”

“你喜欢被摸尾巴吗？”

“喜欢。但要先获得我的许可。”

“我可以摸摸它吗？”

“可以。”

Gabe再次抚摸起那柔软的毛发。

“我可以再告诉你点别的。”Jack说，“我也喜欢被轻轻地触碰臀部。”

Gabe带点儿轻蔑的声音里有无法掩盖的笑意，他的另一只手再次回到Jack的屁股上按揉。“谢谢告知。”

“但你要知道，”Jack半眯着眼悄声说道，“我同样喜欢被用力地抚摸。”

Gabe明显地抖了一下。“那尾巴尖呢？”

Jack得意地笑道：“好吧，我只能说那不会让我感到疼痛。”

 

\--

 

另一条猫尾甩到他的后背上。Gabe放下叉子，朝后面瞪去。那只女性猫咪再次摆了摆尾巴，耳朵朝他竖起来。

“抱歉。”她的语气里没有丝毫歉意，“没想标记你的。”她悠闲地走开，边走边笑。

Gabe愤愤地抱怨一声，回过头瞪着坐在对面的Jack。“他们究竟是想干嘛？”

Jack撅起嘴，耳朵垂下来。“他们在笑我。”他抱怨道。

Gabe将叉子捅进餐桌。“怎么回事？”

“很蠢的。”Jack的耳朵竖了起来，“我自作自受。”

“你做了什么？”

Jack白皙的脸颊染上了玫瑰色的红晕。“我之前可能有点反应过度——”

另一只猫再次故意撞到Gabe身上，蓝灰色的尾巴环上他的脖子一秒才收走。这让Jack的嘴撅得更明显。

“抱歉，Morrison。”那只猫笑着走开，“别打我。”

“够了！”Gabe猛地一拍桌子站了起来。食堂瞬间安静下来。

“下一个敢碰我的人准备好少只手。滚。开。”他瞪视一周，看有谁敢提出异议。

他们还有脑子的话就该停止这些愚蠢的行为。他重新坐下把叉子狠狠地插进沙拉里。“他们笑你什么？”

Jack的脸更红了。“Dylan那件事……我可能有点反应过度了。”

“Walker问我准头那次？”Gabe问。

Jack的尾巴摆到右边。“对。”

整个对话都很……尴尬。Walker奇怪的表现。Jack引战的言论。但这看起来不像是什么值得开玩笑的事。“你为什么反应过度？”

Jack始终撅起嘴，看起来像个生闷气的小孩。“他只是想表现得友善一点，而我可能想错了。”

“他有点奇怪，但，他是只猫。我不确定那是不是正常表现。”

Jack一只耳朵折向前，另一只倒向后。“那……是。他只是想……友好一点。”

Gabe持叉的手悬在半空中，问：“太过友好了？”

“那就是他们为什么在笑我。他们觉得Dylan只是想表示友好，而我却炸毛了。”

“Jack……”Gabe微笑着放下叉子，“你觉得他想勾搭我吗？”

“不是！”

“这就是为什么你要跑过来？你觉得他在和我调情？”

“他可能真的想！”Jack辩解道，“他在我不在的时候和你说话，而我过去了他也没否认——”他忽地紧闭上嘴，眼睛盯着餐盘，用勺子摆弄着盘中的胡萝卜块。

Gabe笑出声来。“我不知道我是该高兴你喜欢我到要跑过来，还是该生气因为你觉得我是个像Walker那样的毛头小子。”

Jack像个漏气的气球一般软了下来。“不是那样的。我们一直没谈过我们现在的关系。如果你觉得我不该这样做——”

“不是。”Gabe说，“我喜欢我们两个独处。你不喜欢？”

Jack的耳朵和尾巴又恢复了精神，翘了起来，他微笑着说：“只有我俩很好。非常好。”

Gabe耸耸肩。“那就只有我俩。你不用担心其他猫太过友好。”

“不行，我担心。”Jack的话里带着嘲讽。

Gabe挑起一边眉毛。“你不信我吗？”

“我信你，但不信他们。”Jack举着勺子扫了一圈食堂，“他们都想要你。”

Gabe大笑。“就算你说的是真的——”他越过餐桌，手按在Jack的手背上，“——我已经有主了。”

 

\--

 

Gabe喜欢看书。SEP并不会给他很多空闲时间，所以每当他有可怜的几个小时空出来，他都喜欢趴在床上放松着看点书。今天他打算看看Samantha究竟有没有告诉Carlos尽管他是狼人，她也依然爱他，还知道他其实是个内心很敏感的人。而这还要看她能不能摆脱她那个专横霸道的吸血鬼哥哥。还有能不能和仙灵们讲和。靠。他还以为当个超级士兵很辛苦。

他手中的书突然消失，取而代之的是两百磅的肌肉和毛毛。

“在干嘛？”Jack问。

Gabe翻了个白眼。“看书。”

“我可以帮你。”

Gabe忍不住大笑。“帮我看书？”

Jack翻了个身，书被严严实实地压在他的肩下。“我很有用的。”

“你是啊。”Gabe靠上去，吻住了Jack的唇。

看书这事不急。

 

\--

 

Gabe无视了某人推他手肘。他在专心听任务简报。那人又推了推他。Gabe看向那个搞鬼的人。

“嗨。”那只橘色加奶油色的猫笑着和他打招呼。

“嗨。”Gabe说完马上把注意力转回指导员的发言上。今天是上级选拔军官的日子，如果因为某个坐他旁边的傻屌想和他聊天而失去了晋升机会那他就该完蛋。

“你爱说话是不是？”

“没你那么爱。”

“Bradley Shaw，C组。”

“哦很好。”

“你担心什么？我敢打包票在我们都卷铺盖回家之前你肯定能当上军官。”

“我更乐意用实力证明，而不是嘴上说说我能被给予什么。”

“喵哟。”Shaw轻笑，“我才该说这种话。”他把椅子挪近了。“还不知道你叫什么。”

“Reyes。现在你能让我听简报了吗？”

Shaw的耳朵竖起来。“Reyes？A组的Gabriel Reyes吗？”

“嗯。”

Shaw微笑。“所以你就是那个大家都在讨论的人。”

Gabe挑眉。同组的人认识他是一回事，但另一组的人也知道他？Shaw在用手臂蹭着他。

“能坐在那个在SEP里定义了什么是优秀的人身边可不一般。”

Gabe几乎要控制不住嘴角的上扬。他喜欢被人赏识的感觉。

“Shaw！Reyes！”

他们同时转向指导员。

“既然你们两个都像老女人那样喜欢逼逼，那你们测试时就一组吧。”

还有测试？操！

 

\--

 

“你回来晚了。”Jack在房门打开的那一刻说道。

Gabe关上门。“抱歉，希望没让你等。”

“在看书。”Jack说。他放下手中的书，耳朵前后来回摇摆着。“今天怎样？”

“他们在选拔军官。”Gabe耸耸肩，脱下外套扔到自己的床上，但外套掉到了床脚。

“你是成绩最好的不是吗？对你来说很简单。”

“本来是啊。但他们搞了套惊喜测试。本来以为只是面试，但Shaw不肯闭嘴而——”

“Shaw？”Jack的耳朵垂下去，问，“Shaw是谁？”

“C组的。我和他被分到同一组，他全程就没闭过嘴。”

“听起来是个混蛋。”

Gabe伸个懒腰，打个哈欠。“你不理他的话也没那么糟，只是话太鸡儿多。而且很多动。你要洗澡吗？我想洗。”

“你用吧。”Jack的声音听起来有点心不在焉。

Gabe脱下衬衫走进浴室。他奢侈地花了七分钟而不是四分钟洗澡。他从浴室出来时，刚刚乱丢的衣服都到了Jack床上，而Jack则没了踪影。奇怪。Gabe穿上运动裤，爬上床开始看书。

凌晨三点时他在房间里走来走去，思考着Jack究竟去哪了。宵禁已经过了。他究竟能去哪儿？难道是因为注射的药物？肯定是。Jack有不良反应了，他现在在医疗室。Gabe抓起Jack床上的外套，慢跑向医疗室。

那个看起来半死不活的护士抬头看向跑过来的Gabe。“你的症状是？”

“我的搭档不见了。Morrison在这儿吗？”Gabe问。

“对，他在这。”

操！“怎么回事？是不良反应吗？有多糟？”

护士冷哼一声。“噢对，是很糟糕的不良反应。原来，他的脸对拳头过敏。”

“什么？”

护士挑眉。“真要我明说吗？你的搭档因为打架被拖过来了。”

“打架？”Jack？那个所有人的朋友？那个会劝架的人？“你确定？”

“他们俩身上都是血迹和瘀伤。猫真是恶毒，医生们都被气坏了。”

“我能看看他？”

“你知道规矩的。坐会儿吧。只要他们不再打坏东西，简单包扎一下就能回去了。”

Gabe没坐下。他围着那一小排椅子来回走动。Jack究竟会和谁打架？所有人都喜欢他。

Gabe晃了半个小时，医疗室的门终于开了。他立马转身，看见Jack脸上有个大黑眼圈，还贴着好几个小绷带，衬衫上星星点点的全是血迹。他看见Gabe的时候，笑得特别明亮。

“怎么了？”

“怎么了？”Gabe大步走过去质问道，“怎么了？这就是你想说的？”

Jack挑挑眉。“你怎样？”

“现在快凌晨四点，你失踪了而我在病房找到你因为你去打架了现在你想说的只有‘怎么了’？”

Jack皱起眉头，扯着Gabe的外套。“脱了它。”

Gabe拍开Jack的手。“他妈的发生了什么？”

“脱了那件外套。”

“你先告诉我你为什么打架再说。”

Jack生气地说：“不是打架，我在赢回属于我的。”

“别转移话题，回答。”

“把外套脱了。”

Gabe狠狠地咬住了牙，深吸一口气。“好。”他脱下那件听说是很令人不愉快的外套。“回答。”

Jack暴力地扯走他手中的外套，并在他能气愤地反驳前将外套撕成两半。

“这他妈要干嘛？我喜欢这件。”

Jack丢掉手中的破布，再一脚踢开。

Gabe捏了捏鼻根，不停地告诉自己要冷静。肯定会有一个合理的解释的。“你让我很担心，也让我很生气。现在，你撕烂了我最喜欢的外套。你有五秒可以解释。”

“别在这里。”Jack拉起Gabe的手腕往等待室外面走。

Gabe应该甩开他的手。他应该告诉Jack他不能什么都不说地玩失踪，然后一身伤出现在医疗室里还不肯解释。但他什么都没做。Jack的耳朵露出来，Gabe知道这说明Jack很生气。而且他黑色的尾巴膨开得不像平时放松的时候。他们慢慢走回宿舍，直到宿舍门给予他们独处空间时Jack才放开了他的手，开始在两张床铺间狭窄的过道踱步。

“你回来的时候满身都是Tom的味道！我应该怎么做？”

Gabe摇摇头。“你刚刚是说了些什么我没听到吗？”

Jack还是不停走来走去，尾巴左右甩着，一团毛炸得更开。“那个混蛋能闻到你身上的味道，但他还不住手。我应该杀了他的。如果他再敢这么做，我会的。”

Gabe伸手抓住Jack的手腕，让他停下来。“Jack，停下。”

Jack终于看向他，他眼周的蓝黑色瘀伤让Gabe气得浑身发烫。

“来告诉我，大美人。”Gabe揉着Jack的手臂说，“发生了什么？”

Jack气恼地吐出一口气，尾巴前后甩动。

“从头讲起，我会认真听的。”

那双可爱的黑耳朵摆到前面，而尾巴放慢了甩动的速度。他深吸了一口气。“你遇见了另一只猫。”

“我遇见了好几只。”

Jack撅起嘴。“他是个Tom，而且他标记了你。”

“标记我？”

“是猫的习性。你不懂的。”

“这对你来说很重要。解释给我听，我会懂的。”

Jack叹出一口气，身体放松下来。他垂着头，坐在自己的床上。Gabe坐到他旁边。

“是……”Jack开口道，“这是猫……告诉别人……那条线在哪。”

“什么线？”

Jack抬头看向Gabe。“当猫想对全世界宣告某件东西的所有权时，他就会把自己的味道蹭上去，这样能别的猫靠近的时候就会知道那已经有主了。”

“就像领地标记？”

“是的。”

“而这个Tom想标记我？”

Jack气鼓鼓的，耳朵也垂了下去。“不止。他差不多是在你头顶上挂了个灯，上面还写着‘大混球的所有物’。”

“那不就是你在蹭我的时候做的事吗？”Gabe问道，丢给Jack一个玩味的笑容。

“当然不是。我只是轻轻地表达了‘这个男人现在可能在考虑要和某人约会’，这样其他猫就会懂我们的关系了。”

“这就是你在我回来的时候生气的原因？你闻到了另一只猫的味道？”

“你明显已经在和另一只猫约会了，但我还能闻到你身上全是Tom的味道。他直接无视了我的味道。我不会让他好过的。”

“所以你去和他打架了。”

Jack抬了抬下巴。“我把他打出翔了。”

“猫都是这样的吗？”

“如果有人无视规矩的话。”

Gabe摇摇头。“Jack，我们要谈谈占有欲的问题了。”

“我不是——”

Gabe抬手制止了Jack的回答。

“我们不一样。我能理解领地标记是你的天性，我也很尊重它。但如果有人和我调情，那是我的事，我能搞定。”

Jack的耳朵竖了起来，他的下巴动了动，好像要说点什么。

“如果你告诉我Shaw做了什么，我会向你解释，是的，他确实太过友好了，但，我完全不感兴趣。如果他约我出去，我会拒绝他。而如果他想来硬的，我会把他揍进墙里。”

“我知道但——”

Gabe又抬了抬手。“你这样做会有很他妈多的麻烦。Shaw现在可能职称比你低，但你可能当不了军官。或者更糟的，哪天Shaw变成了你的指挥官。”

Jack低低地吼了一声。Gabe把手搭在Jack的手背上，他又安分了下来。

“Jack。我决定和你在一起。不是Shaw，也不是Walker，更不是其他别的猫。”

“但是——”

“没有但是。”Gabe靠近，在Jack脸颊上落下一个轻柔的吻。“别的猫随时都能标记我，但我在你怀里，因为你是我想要的那一个。”

Jack合上眼，额头抵上Gabe的。“你认真的？”

“当然了。”他吻上Jack的唇，“再说了，Shaw不是我的菜。”

“那怎样的是你的菜？”Jack问，耳朵竖了起来。

“警长猫。”Gabe咧着嘴笑道。

“那我知道该防备谁了。”Jack吻回去。

Gabe轻笑着揉弄Jack的头发。“我究竟怎样才能让你放松下来？”他圈着一只可爱的小耳朵，大拇指用力地抚弄。

“我们可以窝在一起直到那个混蛋的味道消失。就这样开头吧。”

Gabe笑了。“没问题。”

 

\--

 

目标点没人防守。Gabe在离开前再次检查了一次周边。现在蓝旗已经在他手上，其他队伍也还没注意到他的离开。在听到他们的声音之前他已经跑到半里之外了。他忍不住挂上容，现在没人有一丝抓住他的机会了。

他拐进右边浓厚的灌木丛中，抄近路跑回基地。Jack看到肯定要哭了——

阴影中突然冒出一个东西把他撞倒在地。Gabe一个翻滚迅速起身，灌木和碎叶零零碎碎地扎了满身。靠！他的旗子不见了！他环顾一周，被灌木丛中的一丝蓝色抓住视线。他死死地盯着那儿，直到有人走了出来。

“在找什么吗？”

Gabe看着那条代表蓝队的大方巾，它遮住了鼻子及以下的部位，但那双太平洋般蔚蓝的眼睛早把对方的身份出卖得一干二净。

“Jack，Jack，Jack。”他站直了说，“你已经输了。”

“真的吗？”Jack慢悠悠地说，“我可很确定我拿回了我这边的旗子。”

Gabe微笑。“而我马上就能抢回来。”

“我不这么想。”

“真的？”Gabe边接近Jack边问，“谁能阻止我呢？”

Jack从口袋里掏出了个东西，甩了甩手腕。银光在太阳光下闪耀。一丝电流沿着脊柱往上窜去。操。他真辣。

“你要捅我吗？”Gabe问道。他无比希望现在自己下面没有支起小帐篷。

“不。”Jack说，小刀儿戏般地在他手中翻转，“可能给你加几道口子。”

Gabe猛地伸手去抓Jack的手腕，但Jack手腕一翻便挣脱了束缚，抬手往上划去。Gabe不得不闪身回避，但刀尖依然给他的衬衫留下了一道从胸口往上的大口子。Gabe踉跄着后退一步，Jack则笑了起来，又开始把玩那把小刀。

Gabe摸着自己的衬衫，看了看那道划痕，再看向Jack。“我挺喜欢穿这件的。”

Jack笑嘻嘻地回道：“我更喜欢你不穿，或许我能把剩下的也削掉。”他一跃而上，挥舞着手中的小刀。

Gabe从原地跳开，成功避开一记刀击。他一拳打在Jack的手肘上，他弯手躲开攻击又再次进攻。他们各自后退，拉开彼此的距离。Gabe试图和Jack绕圈子，然而Jack并不吃这套。

Jack往左移动，Gabe立马跟进试图制止他的下一步动作。然而那只是佯攻，Jack立刻从右边发动了攻击。若是没经历过SEP训练，他一定会被击倒。但他想办法勉强稳住了重心，而Jack完全不给他留下喘息的余地，紧跟而上将他撞倒在地。

他一瞬间无法呼吸。Jack双腿叉开跨坐在他身上，小刀高举过头。Gabe喘着气，格开下落的刀刃，刀尖直戳进泥土里。Gabe后背弓起，将身上的Jack摔下去，Jack的爪子紧紧抓住了Gabe的肩膀，两人一同滚下了陡峭的堤岸。

他们摔在泥巴里。Gabe在体重上比Jack更有优势，而近身搏斗一直是他的强项。他双腿锁住Jack的腿，利用膝弯将Jack压在泥巴里。方巾在Jack挣扎的途中掉落。

“投降了吗，gatito bonito？”Gabe问。

“操不！”

Gabe抬头，看见不远处有条可以用来当作筹码的小溪。他带着搞事的笑容着看向Jack。

“最后机会了。投降，不然你准备好洗澡吧。”

Jack扭头看见小溪，立马转向朝Gabe龇着獠牙。“你不会的！”

Gabe靠得更近。“是吗？”

Jack睁大了双眼，耳朵藏在头发里。“你怎么敢！”

“来试试拦我啊。”

Jack勾起嘴角，那双塌下去的耳朵又竖了起来，“好吧。”

在Gabe反应过来之前Jack的一只手已经挣脱了压制，抓住Gabe的后颈将他拉下来。他们的嘴唇相碰。Gabe顺从地张开嘴，同时放开了Jack的手。Jack揪着Gabe的卷毛，适中的力度让他舒服得颤抖。

他想停下，但Jack的双臂环着他的脖子让他无法移动。好吧，他可打不过这套。Jack的舌头滑入嘴中，故作羞涩地舔着他的牙齿和舌头。他妈的训练。Gabe放松下来，手按在泥土里支撑起身体，Jack的手沿着他的肩膀往下拉去。

Jack抬起屁股，勃起玩弄般地抵着他的大腿，几乎要贴上他的阴茎。Gabe喘息着，分开了两人的嘴唇。

“Jack。”语气里带着点温和的责备。

Jack以狡黠而性感的微笑回应。

Gabe像卡壳了一样说不出一个字。“Jack！”他又喊了一次。

Jack咬住下唇，牙齿在唇瓣上摩擦。他的瞳孔随着笑容变大。

“在这儿？”Gabe绞尽脑汁想出另一个词，“现在？”

“你看起来太棒了。”Jack满意地呼噜着，“可不是谁都能打赢我。”他拱腰翘起屁股，发硬的勃起摩擦着他同样硬起来的部位。

思考突然变得很困难。Jack缠住他的腿，Gabe咬紧了牙但止不住颤抖。

“Jack。”他又说了一遍，但语气变得更轻柔。

Jack的耳朵垂了下去，眼神也变得黯淡。“是我的问题吗？”他问道。

“什么？”Gabe脱口而出，往日的口才淹没在贲张的血脉和性欲中。

Jack放开他。“如果你觉得很奇怪，直说就好。”

“什么很奇怪？”

Jack撅起嘴，抬起视线。“如果你不想和我做爱就直说吧。不要吊着我。”

Gabe一下子没反应过来。“你觉得我不想和你做爱？”这句话说出来比他想象中更弱智。

Jack哼了一声看向别处。“你一直都只和我亲热，但每次我暗示想更进一步的时候你都不回应。现在我已经明示得不能更明示了……”他叹了口气，“如果你真觉得这么怪的话我们大概不应该继续下去了。”

他真的这么想吗？“Jack。”

Jack固执地不愿看他。Gabe捧着Jack的脸，让他面向自己。

“你完全想错了。”

“是吗？”Jack质疑道。

Gabe低头，在Jack沾满泥土的唇上落下一个轻柔的吻。这让Jack慢慢地放松下来。他回吻，手缓慢地上下来回抚摸着Gabe的后背。Gabe小心地抬起头。

“这不是玩。”他轻柔地说，“我喜欢你，Jack，真的很喜欢。我喜欢和你一起坐在沙发上看电影，我喜欢和你一起在食堂里聊我们的一天。只要和你呆在一起，在你身边，我就很喜欢。我不想因为发展得太快把这一切给毁了。”

“太快？”Jack的声音有些嘶哑，眼睛半阖。

“我不想要个炮友。”Gabe说，“我不只是想和你发展床上关系。”

Jack眨了眨眼。“真的吗？”

Gabe再次用亲吻让他发出舒服的呼噜声。“真的。”

Jack的指甲扎进了Gabe的肩膀。“Gabriel Reyes。操我。现。在。”

“但我——”

Jack抓得更紧了。“这是我听过的最浪漫的话。”他的语气里带着些许抱怨：“这不快。我一直都在想这事，你个蠢蛋。”

Gabe突然回想起Jack的发情期，那时的他失去自我，只想做爱。“如果你在发情——”他开口道。

Jack直接用一个热烈的吻堵住他的嘴，让他只有喘息的份儿。“不是发情期。我现在很兴奋，很渴望，我他妈想要你想到浑身都在疼。”他吻了吻他。“你觉得你能看出不同，你已经看了十三章的猫咪百科。”

“看完了。”Gabe说，“里面没讲过这种情况。”

Jack低吼一声，抬起了屁股。“那我告诉你好了。我现在很饥渴，我只想你深深地插进我的屁股里让我分不清东南西北。”他用力地压倒了Gabe，牙齿和舌头在他的唇上留下印记。

“但没有——”Gabe的抗议被止不住的亲吻打断，“——润滑剂或者套。”

Jack翻了个白眼。他解开Gabe裤子的纽扣，迅猛地扯掉裤子，手伸了进去。“用不着。”他呼噜着，手环着Gabe的阴茎大力撸动。

Jack的手活很轻易就让他完全硬了起来，他要说不上话了。

“嗯。”Jack亲吻着Gabe的下巴轻声说，“和我想象中的一样大。”

Gabe用尽自己所有自制力发出了最后一句理性的反驳。“说真的，Jack，我们需要的。”

Jack灵活的手就没停下撸动。拇指以完美的力度按摩着阴茎头部，Gabe觉得他可能当场就要射了。靠。他好像已经一辈子没做过爱了。

“我们都被灌了那么多药肯定很干净。”Jack的声音里充满愉悦，“至于润滑剂，我已经准备好了。”

听起来好像很有道理。Gabe放弃思考把一切都交给Jack，配合着往前顶动以更好地享受撸动，同时手伸去解开Jack裤子的纽扣。Jack发出的柔软喘息让Gabe悸动不已。他把裤子褪到膝弯，翻身趴着，扭头看向Gabe。

“来吧，Gabe，干我。”他双腿张开，屁股朝上顶，还抬起了尾巴。

Gabe咬住下唇。Jack的穴口已经湿了，晶莹的液体顺着大腿往下流。他的手指小心翼翼地绕着温暖柔软的入口画圈。Jack在这触摸下小声啜泣，尾巴微微跳跃着。Gabe轻轻地把一根手指塞进去，那儿贪婪地吞食他的指节，插入几乎没有受到丝毫阻碍。

“Gabe！”Jack呻吟道，“操！求你！我想要更多！”

老天，他因为快乐而喘不上气的声音太好听了。Gabe插入另一根手指，这次遇到点阻力。Jack颤抖着啜泣。Gabe展开两根手指，撑开Jack的内部。他的身体很快就适应了异物，第三根第四根手指很流畅地塞了进去。

“Gabe！”Jack喘息着，在Gabe的手指上来回抽动，“求你！想要你！想要全部！”

Gabe抽出手指，一手摸着Jack完美的屁股，另一手握着自己的阴茎。“别急，gatito。”

Jack扭过头，脸上带着狡猾的笑容。“你知道吗，想操我就得想办法把你的屌插进我的洞里。需要帮忙吗？”

Gabe微笑。他真的完完全全爱上了Jack Morrison的一切。“你才是那个想被我的屌操到失智的人。”

Jack张嘴正要反驳，Gabe就将龟头塞进Jack湿滑的穴口和内壁。不管Jack原本要说什么，最后都变成了放浪的呻吟。在Gabe听来简直是天籁之音。Jack的内壁缠着他的勃起舒张与收缩，努力将他吞得更深。

“靠！”他倒吸一口气。

Jack把腿张得更开，背弓起来，止不住呻吟。“对！操就是这样！更多！”

Gabe双手放在Jack的屁股上，让自己插得更深。Jack给他带来了一种全新的体验。他的阴茎几乎能毫无障碍地插到最深处。Jack炽热的身体完美地包裹着他。他的囊袋已经撞到了Jack的屁股上，难以置信Jack竟然这么快就能把他整根吞没。

“操。”Gabe大口喘息，颤抖不已。

“对。”Jack也喘着气，尾巴上的毛都蓬起来，“完美！比完美更棒！”他啜泣着，手指紧紧地捏着泥土。“来吧，告诉我你究竟是怎样的Tom，男孩。”

Gabe几乎要喘不上气。他拍了拍Jack的屁股。“你急什么？我还有大把时间。”

Jack的尾巴甩到右边，耳朵垂下来。“Gabriel。”

Gabe微笑，挪着找更舒服的位置，让Jack等着。

Jack扭头，然后，用力夹紧了体内的东西。Gabe的呼吸一下子被夹断了，Jack的内壁律动般地挤弄着他的阴茎，他的前液控制不住地往外泄，他几乎抑制不住射精的欲望。

“搞毛？”他喘着粗气，但爱死了这个感觉。

“是Molly的习性。”Jack轻轻说道，“用来对付不愿意满足我们的Tom。”

“靠。”Gabe表达不满。老天，但这感觉太好了。他想要更多。他抽出老二再猛力操进去。

“操！”Jack大叫。

Gabe瞬间止住了动作。“靠！弄伤你了？操，Jack我——”

“不是！”Jack喘着气，扭过头来看他，眼里盛满了快感。“你很光滑。”

“我什么？”

“光滑。”Jack小声说，头埋进泥土里。“Tom猫们的阴茎都有倒刺。能让一些Molly爽上天。但我要痛死了。我不知道人类都这么光滑。操……”他止不住喘息，再次夹紧了Gabe。“噢天啊，Gabe求你！不要停！求你，太棒了！”

他可没蠢到听不懂这话的含义。他再次整根插入，Jack紧窒的内壁收缩，让他眼冒金星。他拔出自己的老二，再狠狠地插进去。Jack快乐地放声大叫，急促地喘着气，手抓紧了泥土。他身上大部分衣服还在，但沾满了泥土，宽阔的后背止不住颤抖，他这副样子实在太棒了。Gabe脑中充斥着一个原始野性的念头：将Jack强壮的躯体收入怀中。他向下压去，一只手按着地面让他们保持平衡，用力地重复着抽插。Jack喘息着扭过头来，Gabe亲吻他的耳朵，他的脸颊，他的脖子，以及任何一处他能吻到的地方。

“Gabe！”Jack闭上了眼睛，脸上布满红潮抽泣着，“Gabe！天，对！”

他想要的一切都触手可及。他想让Jack喊出他的名字，他想看到他漂亮的小猫沉沦在他制造的快感中。

“Jack……”他将鼻子埋进那对可爱的黑耳朵后的柔软毛发中。

“Gabe。”Jack呜咽着，“求你！我快了！”

“如你所愿，gatito。”Gabe闲下来的那只手伸到Jack两腿之间，握住他被前液浸湿的性器大力撸动，同时抽插的动作也没停下。

Jack大口喘息，后背弓起，向前冲刺。三下急冲，Jack哀叫着射在了Gabe手中。Gabe在白金色的毛发中喘着气，Jack夹得太紧，他忍不住了。

“Jack！”他抽着气射了，手还一直没停下撸动Jack。

Gabe射了个干净，Jack叫了出声。

“操。”Gabe终于结束了，整个人瘫在Jack的后背上，“这……靠。我甚至……”

“太棒了。”Jack满意地小声说，头枕着自己的手臂，“嗯，你没有结。更棒了。”

“我甚至都不想知道那是什么。”Gabe叹了口气，亲吻Jack的耳朵，“你高兴就行了。”

“成结可以很好玩，只是之后很麻烦。”Jack抬头，半眯着眼看向Gabe，“操我不觉得怪吗？”

Gabe微笑，大拇指揉弄着Jack软下来的阴茎头部。“怎么会，我恨不得再做一次。”

Jack冷哼一声。“我以为你们人类都是一发男？”

“我一向很持久。”Gabe说，“SEP只是更增强了。”

“还有别的。”Jack轻笑。

Gabe也笑了。“哪有，我一直都这么大。”

Jack轻蔑地大笑。“从第一天开始我就一直检查着你那儿。你骗不了我的。”

“好吧，那你喜欢吗？”

“非常喜欢。”Jack闭上眼睛叹了口气。“我们大概要回去了。他们肯定在想我们去哪了。”

“你都是这么快的吗？”

Jack露齿一笑，睁开眼睛说：“我生疏了，因为一直在等一个超级迟钝的人类注意到我喜欢他。”

“那就是未完待续了。”Gabe小心地抽出下体，“抱歉了搞得这么脏。”

Jack耸了耸肩，穿上裤子。“你可以别那么混蛋地把我推到泥地里。”

“是你先推我的。”Gabe边穿裤子边说，“你还用刀好吗，我喜欢这件衬衫。”

“你可以在浴室里补偿我。”Jack说着站了起来，扣上裤子的纽扣。

Gabe笑了。“那剩下三分钟洗热水澡的时间我们干嘛？”

“不知道呢。”Jack窃笑着说，“抱抱？”

蓝队基地方向传来了欢呼声。

“搞毛？”Gabe转身看去。

“因为我的小队赢了。”Jack说。

“瞎说。”Gabe说，迅速地看向Jack。“我拿了你的旗。”

Jack狡猾地笑了。“是啊，但我们也拿了你的。我只要能阻止你回基地就可以了。”

Gabe目瞪口呆地看着Jack。“你靠做爱来干扰我？”

“不是。小刀战才是。做爱是给我自己的。”他咧着嘴笑，“做得很棒哦。”

“你个小——狗娘养——”Gabe想不出一个词能很好地概括他现在同时感到的背叛、震惊、钦佩和敬意。

Jack轻轻啄了一口Gabe的脸颊，随后大步走向自己队伍的基地。“在爱情和战争中一切都很公平。我只是把它们混在一起了。”他弯腰捡起一件东西。“谢了。”

蓝队的旗子在他指间晃荡。

“它能给我加很多分呢。”

在那一刻，Gabe就知道他们的故事书会以怎样的方式结束。他们会尽最大的努力让对方发疯。

“Jack！”他咆哮着冲向他的搭档。

Jack飞奔着，同时大笑个不停，手中还甩着那面旗。“有本事来抓我啊！”

Gabe微笑。他不介意输掉这轮，或者下一轮。最重要的是要扯平和让生活更有趣。

谁会想要从此以后幸福快乐地在一起这么无聊的生活呢？

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢675 mua~~~~
> 
> 继前篇临门一脚绅士起来的噶之后，这篇终于有肉了！！！！这只杰克喵坏坏的辣辣的太鸡儿可爱了（
> 
> W大说了应该还有后续 倒地吃粮

**Author's Note:**

> 1.翻译：  
> gatito bonito – 漂亮的小猫咪  
> 2.喜欢的各位欢迎前往太太文章主页点个赞呀~如果能留评论就更好了，太太人炒鸡nice的基本每条评论都会回复的:D  
> 3.这篇文有太太画了fanart，但是要翻墙，有兴趣可以去看看  
> 画手：MaidenM（AO3的ID）  
> 地址：http://maidenmart.tumblr.com/post/156364089488/so-w4nderingstar-makes-great-fanfics-and-wrote  
> 4.译者是新手上路，中文和英文一样辣鸡XD  
> 一切萌点都是属于太太的，一切错误都是属于我的orz  
> 欢迎大家指出一切错误（诚邀beta…QAQ）


End file.
